Tarik-Ulur
by iakhmad303
Summary: Kuroo hanya menguji batas keegoisan Tsukishima.


Disclaimer:

BoyLove, Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Pria bersurai hitam yang tak tertata rapi meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Obrolan dengan sepasang kekasih yang merupakan sahabatnya membuat ia bertambah furtasi saja. Ucapan Akaashi beberapa saat lalu berhasil memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengujinya saja Kuroo-san?"

Jelas saja pria itu; Kuroo Tetsurou menggeleng tidak setuju. Saat ini ia tengah menghampiri Bokuto dan Akaashi guna meminta saran agar dapat lepas dari masalahnya. Kuroo galau, ia akui dia bimbang dalam menghadapi hubungan tidak jelasnya dengan salah satu mantan pemain voli Karasuno. Memang Kuroo menganggap hubungan mereka telah resmi, tetapi ia pun ragu menyebut orang itu sebagai kekasihnya dan keraguannya bertambah besar sementara ia belum juga mendengar ungkapan cinta.

"Terkadang cinta seseorang akan semakin bertambah besar tatkala mereka kehilangan orang itu," Akaashi berucap, ia dengan wajah teduhnya menatap Kuroo.

Kuroo menghentikan aksi menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Pria yang kini berusia 24 tahun itu membalas ragu tatapan Akaashi. "Kau tahu kan, dia itu nafasku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," seru Kuroo terdengar putus asa. "Aku bisa mati, Akaashi!"

Akaashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Kuroo datang menghampirinya, meminta suatu nasihat tetapi sebagian saraan yang telah ia utarakan telah dibantah mentah-mentah. Dari mulai ia menyuruh Kuroo untuk memahami sifat gensi pacarnya sampai ia yang menyarankan bermain tarik ulur, itu semua tidak disetujui dan bahkan saran Bokuto yang menyarankan agar melihat sikap kekasihnya saja tanpa perlu ungkapan cinta dari mulut, Kuroo tetap tidak menyetujui itu.

"Ucapan Bokuto-san bukannya sudah mengungkapkan segalanya? Jika menuruti ucapan Bokuto-san, tentu kau bisa melihat bagaimana kekasihmu mencintai mu walau ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan kalimat cinta itu sendiri." Kuroo memang merepotkan tidak jauh berbeda dari kekasihnya yang sekarang tengah duduk disampinya. Membantu memecahkan masalah Kuroo yang Akaashi yakin itu bukan perkara besar jika saja Kuroo tidak melebih-lebihkannya, ia tetap bersedia.

"Bro, kau itu orang yang terlalu sentimen. Akaashi saja jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi aku masih bertahan." Dilain sisi Akaashi menyayangkan kehadiran Bokuto. Kekasihnya itu terkadang mempekeruh suasana saja. "Lagian saran Akaashi untuk main tarik ulur bukanlah hal yang buruk."

Kuroo melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Tapi setidaknya Akaashi mengatakan cinta pada mu," ucap Kuroo tersirat keirian. "Bagiamana jika aku mempermainkan permainan itu tetapi Tsukki tidak menyadarinya." Tsukishima, tentu saja baik Bokuto ataupun Akaashi menganggap kekasih sahabatnya itu merepotkan.

"Ini opsi terlahirku, Kuroo-san. Jika kau benar-benar menginginkan ungkapan cinta dari Tsukishima maka pililah alternatif ini." Agaknya Akaashi mulai bosan meladeni tingkah kekanakan Kuroo. Sedangkan Kuroo sendiri terdiam, dalam kepalanya tengah memikirkan jalan mana yang pantut ia ambil. Kuroo tidak ingin melakukan tarik ulur tapi keinginan untuk mendengarkan cinta dari Tsukishima Kei, mengebu-ngebu dalam dirinya.

Nampaknya tak buruk pula jika mengambil saran terakhir Akaashi seperti yang Bokuto katakan. Setelah memikirkan kurang lebih 5 menit waktu yang ia butuhkan, Kuroo akhirnya menurut, maka dari itu ia mengangguk saja sebagai ungkapan persetujuan. "Berapa lama aku harus melakukan tarik ulur itu?" Kuroo mempertanyakan batas waktu permainanannya, tak mungkin juga ia akan melakukan itu seumur hidup. Bisa-bisa bukan kata cinta yang ia dapat melainkan Tsukishima yang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Akaashi menghendikan bahu acuh tak acuh. "Sampai kau mendapatkan apa yang kau ingin, mungkin?" jawab Akaashi sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Jika ia melihat bagaimana kepribadian Tsukishima, sebenarnya Akaashi ragu untuk mempermainkan permainan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" kelu Kuroo kembali terpuruk. Dasar pria malang, ia memang perlu hati baja untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang sadis.

Bokuto bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Kuroo kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelahan. "Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang lemah," ucap Bokuto memberi semangat berupa tepukan bahu yang ia lakukan barusan dan dengan sedikit pujian untuk sahabatnya.

Kuroo tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, kalian telah bersedia memberikan saran," ujar Kuroo mengembalikan toples biskuit yang dari awal curhat sudah berada dipelukannya, setia menjadi teman ngemil di cerita sedihnya mengenai Tsukishima.

Menatap benda kotak digengamannya, Kuroo mengaktifkan ponselnya lalu ia mencari nama Tsukishima dalam kontak ponselnya. Kuroo mendekatkan benda berteknologi canggih kedekat telinganya. Menunggu sambungan terlepon terangkat, tarikan nafas ia lakukan guna mengurangi rasa gugup. Kuroo sendiri merasa terlihat buruk. Dengan keegoisan yang ia punya, ia memilih untuk menguji hubungannya.

Tiga kali panggilan tak kunjung diangkat memang ciri seorang Tsukishima Kei membuat ia menunggu hingga untuk panggilan ke empat kalinya, baru suara disebrang telepon mulai terdengar. "Ada apa?" Dan Tsukishima-nya tidak menyukai basa basi, kekasih Kuroo itu lebih suka untuk keinti percakapan.

Kuroo menggaruk pangkal leher yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia bingung mau berbicara apa. Awalnya Kuroo berpikir untuk meminta izin jika ia akan melakukan tarik ulur, namun niatnya diurungkan. Jika itu diutarakan tentu saja akan berdampak berbeda, sensasinya akan hilang. Benar-benar sebuah kebohongan yang sia-sia.

Lama terdiam, helaan nafas terdengar berat. "Kuroo-san jika tak ada yang penting maka akan aku putuskan." ujara Tsukishima. Sungguh miris bukan, Kuroo bercakap dengan pacarnya jika ia mendapati hal yang penting, tetapi tentu saja Kuroo tidak melakukan itu. Sebagian obrolan yang telah dia lakukan dengan Tsukishima, tidak berarti apapun dan suatu keberuntungan bila Tsukishima tetap mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

Kali ini keputusannya telah bulat. Niat awal itu ia rubah menjadi perhatian terakhir sebelum melaksanakan misi yang diajukan Akaashi. Kuroo bukan orang melankolis dimana tetap tahan di masoin setiap saat oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," seru Kuroo miris ketika mendapati hubungan via telepon berakhir. Yah begitulah kekasih yang anehnya tetap ia cintai.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia memasukan kembali telepon genggam ke dalam saku celananya. Kembali menatap pasangan didepannya, Kuroo berniat hendak kembali kerumah. "Aku akan pulang," ucapnya meminta izin yang diangguki Bokuto dan Akaashi.

Kuroo tepar diatas kasur. Ponselnya tergeletak disampingnya. Pria itu telah melakukan permainan tarik ulurnya dan ini sudah dua bulan sejak permainan dimulai. Namun sejak dua bulan itu, Tsukishima tidak sadar juga kalau ia tidak memberikan perhatian yang lebih. Hidup Kuroo sengat kacau, ia merasa ada yang kosong lalu bagiamana dengan Tsukishima? Kuroo mulai bertanya-tanya apa pria itu sama kacaunya sepertinya? Dan mungkin jawabannya tidak karena Tsukishima tak pernah sekalipun menanyai kabarnya bahkan hanya untuk satu pesan singat saja, Kuroo tidak kunjung menerimanya. Saat Kuroo melakukan permainan ini, Kuroo berharap mendapati notis di ponsel yang meninta ia untuk menghentikan tingkah konyol.

Lantas berbulan-bulan berlalu, Kuroo tak kunjung juga memperoleh batas akhir. Ia masih bertahan walau harus menahan rindu dan Tsukishima tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya. Jikalau terus begini yang ada hubungan mereka hancur.

Kuroo melangkah ogah-ogahan. Semangat hidupnya semakin tipis setiap harinya. Tanpa Tsukishima, Kuroo benar menjadi seorang melankolis. Kuroo sedih apalagi ketika mengingat festival kembang api yang ia lalui tahun lalu, dia sendirian tanpa seorang Tsukishima Kei yang berada disampingnya.

Dan tahun berlalu kini genap menjadi dua tahun ia tak berkomunikasi, menggantung hubungannya tanpa status putus atau apapun yang menjadi penjelas. Lalu tepat diambang kebatasan, satu notis pesan singat dari nomer yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

Dengan semangat 45! Kuroo membuka pesan singat dari Tsukishima yang berisi ajakan untuk menghabiskan festival akhir musim panas bersama. Kuroo sangat bahagia. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Dulu ia yang akan mengajak Tsukishima kali ini Tsukishima yang mengajaknya. Kenikmatan dunia apa lagi yang Kuroo dustakan sekarang? Kuroo ingin berteriak sekencangnya, mengungkapkan kebahagiaan karena sudah di notis pacarnya setelah sekian tahun.

Kedua pria yang telah lama tidak berjumpa kini bertemu dalam sebuah acara dimana tradisi menjadi faktor utama adanya festival. Kedua pria itu terdiam memandangi kembang api yang meletus diatas langit sana. Walaupun kerinduan menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Kuroo, pria itu harus berusaha menahannya. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan rencana yang telah ia bangun selama ini.

Tsukishima tidak banyak berubah, pria yang ia cintai tetap tampan dan menawan. Hanya saja perubahan terlihat dari pipi tirusnya. Apa Tsukishima-nya tidak makan dengan teratur? Kuroo khawatir akan kesehatan prianya. Dan Tsukishima menjadi lebih pendiam, dia sering melamun mengabaikan keberadaan Kuroo.

"Aku tidak menghadiri festival hanya untuk menontonmu melamun, Tsukishima," ujar Kuroo menegur agar kekasihnya agar lebih berfokus pada apa yang ada didepannya.

Tsukishima mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kuroo dengan pandangan sedih. "Maaf Kuroo-san, aku terlalu banyak melamun," ucap Tsukishima berusaha kembali fokus pada kegiatan mereka.

Hening kembali mengambil alih. Festival kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kuroo merasa menjadi orang asing untuk Tsukishima. Kuroo pikir dua tahun merupakan waktu yang lama, kelamaan malah hingga berdampak pada kecanggungan.

"Jika aku katakan; Aku mencintamu. Apa itu dapat membuat hubungan kita kembali?" tanya Tsukishima yang rupanya menganggap hubungan mereka telah berakhir padahal Kuroo hanya sedang menguji batas keegoisan Tsukishima dan berapa besar kesabaharannya.

Dalam diam Kuroo sedikit mengakat sudut bibirnya. Walaupun Tsukishima menggunakan kata jika untuk ungkapan cintanya, bagi Kuroo itu sudah cukup. "Entalah, aku tidak tahu." Kuroo akan mengakhiri dengan meminta kalimat cinta dari Tsukishima di rumah nanti dan hubungannya akan kembali seperti semula tanpa adanya tarik ulur lagi.

 ***Fin***


End file.
